pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Desperado (film)
Desperado is a 1995 American action film written, produced and directed by Robert Rodriguez. A sequel to the 1992 film''El Mariachi, it is the second installment in Rodriguez's ''Mexico Trilogy. The film stars Antonio Banderas as the mariachiwho seeks revenge on the drug lord who killed his lover. Desperado was screened out of competition at the 1995 Cannes Film Festival.[2] Once Upon a Time in Mexico, the final part of the trilogy, was released in 2003. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Desperado_(film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production **3.1 Music *4 TV series adaptation *5 Reception *6 References *7 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Desperado_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit At the Tarasco bar in Mexico, An American man tells the story of how he witnessed a massacre in another bar committed by a Mexican with a guitar case full of guns. The bar's patrons are uninterested until the American mentions the name "Bucho." Meanwhile, El Mariachi has a dream of his encounter with Moco that left his lover dead and his hand shot. He is awoken by the American, who tells him that to continue his search for Bucho at the bar. El Mariachi travels to the town and meets a child to whom he gives some guitar playing tips. At the Tarasco bar, El Mariachi engages in a tense standoff with Bucho's goons before a massive gunfight erupts. He kills everyone in the bar, but is followed outside by a man named Tavo. On the street, Tavo shoots El Mariachi twice before being killed himself. El Mariachi is then sheltered in the local bookstore by Carolina, the owner. Bucho arrives at the bar to survey the carnage and hears the kid from earlier playing his guitar by the door. A paranoid Bucho orders his men to hunt down the man with a guitar case full of guns. In the bookstore, Carolina removes the bullets from El Mariachi and stitches his wounds. While he rests, she discovers the guns in his guitar case. She realizes who he is and he asks her to help him find and kill Bucho. He leaves his case with her so that he can go and talk to the American at the town church. The American is upset over the massacre at the bar and convinces El Mariachi to give up his quest for blood. While exiting the church, they are ambushed by a Colombian hit-man named Navajas. The American is killed and El Mariachi is severely wounded. The attack is interrupted by Bucho's men, who mistake Navajas for El Mariachi and kill him. They take the body back to Bucho, who is upset to discover that the Colombians don't trust him and that his men killed the wrong person. El Mariachi wanders through the streets injured, again meeting the kid with the guitar. He asks why the kid isn't practicing and learns that the kid is being used by his father to mule drugs hidden in his guitar. El Mariachi witnesses the kid swapping the guitar with drug dealers, and as they pull around the corner he robs them of the drugs, which he destroys. An angry Mariachi returns to the bookstore and confronts Carolina, discovering that she also works for Bucho. After fighting with her she begins tending his wounds again when Bucho arrives to question her about El Mariachi. She hides El Mariachi and convinces Bucho she doesn't know anything. Bucho leaves, and Carolina finishes stitching up El Mariachi's wounds. That evening, Carolina gives El Mariachi a new guitar and he plays for her before they make passionate love. Meanwhile, Bucho realizes that Carolina lied to him and orders his men to burn the bookstore down with her in it. In the morning, Bucho's men arrive and attack them while setting the bookstore ablaze. The two fight their way out of the burning building and onto a local rooftop, where El Mariachi gets a clear shot at Bucho but suddenly refuses to kill him. The two take refuge in a hotel room. Bucho gathers his men and tells them to kill anyone they see in town that they don't know. Realizing that Bucho will never stop hunting them, El Mariachi calls his friends Campa and Quino in to help. The trio meet up on the edge of town and encounter Bucho's goons. A massive gun battle ensues, and most of Bucho's goons along with Campa and Quino are killed. El Mariachi sees the kid he met earlier laying on the ground shot and rushes to help him. Carolina steals a truck and they rush the boy to a hospital. After dropping him off, the pair head over to Bucho's compound to confront him directly. El Mariachi reveals that he couldn't shoot Bucho earlier because they are brothers. Bucho offers him a deal; if he lets Bucho kill Carolina then Bucho will forgive everything else. El Mariachi produces guns from his sleeves and kills his brother, shooting his way out of the compound. He and Carolina visit the boy in the hospital before El Mariachi leaves on his own. Carolina catches up to him on the road and picks him up. The two drive away together with the guitar case full of guns. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Desperado_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Antonio Banderas - El Mariachi (Manito, a contraction of hermanito) *Salma Hayek - Carolina *Joaquim de Almeida - Bucho (Cesar) *Cheech Marin - Short Bartender *Steve Buscemi - The American *Carlos Gómez - Right Hand (as Carlos Gomez) *Quentin Tarantino - Pick-up Guy *Tito Larriva - Tavo *Angel Aviles - Zamira *Danny Trejo - Navajas *Abraham Verduzco - Niño *Carlos Gallardo - Campa *Albert Michel Jr. - Quino *David Alvarado - Buddy *Angela Lanza - Tourist Girl *Peter Marquardt as Moco (flashback) *Consuelo Gómez as Dominó (flashback) Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Desperado_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit This film is a sequel to the independent movie El Mariachi. Desperado helped to enhance the fame of Antonio Banderas and introduced Salma Hayek to American audiences. Rodriguez's friend Quentin Tarantino has a cameo as "Pick-up Guy". Carlos Gallardo, who played the title role of El Mariachi, appears in Desperado as Campa, a friend to Banderas' Mariachi. Since Banderas replaced Gallardo as the actor for the main character of the series, the filmmakers re-shot the final showdown from El Mariachi''as a flashback sequence for Banderas' character in ''Desperado. Raúl Juliá was originally cast as Bucho but died before production began on October 24, 1994. El Mariachi's codpiece gun was used in Rodriguez's 1996 film From Dusk till Dawn & 2013 film Machete Kills. The entire movie was filmed in Ciudad Acuña, Mexico, across from Del Rio, Texas. After it was submitted to the MPAA, the movie was rated NC-17 due to graphic violence and it had to be severely cut for an R rating. Amongst the scenes that were trimmed are the deaths of Quentin Tarantino's character and his friend at the bar, as well as Danny Trejo's character.[3] By far the most major excision came at the end of the film, which originally contained a large-scale shootout between El Mariachi, Carolina, Bucho and his thugs at Bucho's mansion. However, owing to the amount of footage the MPAA demanded be removed from the scene, Rodriguez elected to remove the sequence in its entirety, giving the film its current fade-out ending.[3] Two additional scenes were also deleted featuring the "crotch-gun" (seen in the guitar case). Originally, the gun was used by El Mariachi during the second bar shootout when he uses it to shoot the first thug before whipping out his pistols from his sleeves and finishing him off. In a second deleted scene, the crotch gun was to go off accidentally while Banderas is in bed with Hayek, blowing a hole through the guitar while they were playing it.[3] Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Desperado_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit See also: Desperado: The Soundtrack The film's score is written and performed by the Los Angeles rock band, Los Lobos, performing Chicano rock and traditional Ranchera music. Their performance of "Mariachi Suite" won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Performance at the 1995 Grammy Awards. Other artists on the soundtrack album include Dire Straits, Link Wray, Latin Playboys and Carlos Santana. Musician Tito Larriva has a small role in the film, and his band, Tito & Tarantula, contributed to the soundtrack as well. TV series adaptationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Desperado_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit Sony's AXN channel confirmed that it would air a TV series adaptation of El Mariachi franchise, set to premiere on March 20, 2014.[4] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Desperado_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit The film currently holds a 62% "Fresh" rating on the Rotten Tomatoes Tomatometer, while Empire magazine awarded the film a four-star rating. Category:1995 films